Love Rocks
by AliceRocks23
Summary: Edward Cullen, aspiring rock star, is about to find out that there's more to life than just making it. Follow him in this journey where he'll discover the way to super stardom is filled with fun, hardship, and the biggest surprise of all. Love rocks!
1. Enter The Machine

**Hey! The characters are not mine. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm only "borrowing" a somewhat different version of them to write what I hope will become an awesome story.**

**This is mainly written from Edward's POV, however, some characters will briefly get the spotlight now and then throughout the story. I hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

**Enter The Machine**

So there I was, finally sharing the stage with my favorite rock gods. I still couldn't believe my band was included in the summer's biggest tour of all. This was going to be epic. This was going to be memorable. This was going to be so awesome!

It took a lot of hard work but it was totally worth the effort. A few months ago, this year's spring, in fact, we got signed with a major record deal with the best international label. Not only that, but we are even scheduled to play other festivals in the main stage during the whole year. How could I not be stoked? This was all I've ever wanted. This was my life dream. THIS, was IT!

Five minutes until show time. I've already done some fret board and warm-up exercises for both hands. You can never be too sure that your dexterity will respond hundred percent properly onstage. Vocal work? Done as well. I can honestly say that tonight's show- the first one in the whole tour- will be great. My hands/head coordination couldn't be better. In fact, I can honestly say it is at an all time high and it can only get better from here, as I am – and so are my band mates – determined to push the envelope with every single brand new record that we unleash upon the world.

Two minutes before I hit the stage. Let's see. Guitar strap (it's actually a chain) – right on place. Axe –tuned. Stage attire – simply rocking. Arena – packed! (I LOVE sold out shows!) I am so ready to go and I guess so is the rest of the band.

I think I pretty much have all of my rituals covered. I have my lucky pick around my neck. I have listened to my favorite guitar track of all time. I have meditated for at least 30 minutes about how my idols, the guitar gods, got to achieve such greatness as I wonder if I'll ever be welcomed into their realm.

Yes, I even bit my nails a little bit because after so many years it's still pretty much my one tick, bad habit, or whatever you want to call that lets people know I'm nervous. Why now? I am never nervous. Ok, who am I kidding? This time it was SO justified to be nervous. If I was biting my nails, I could possibly imagine that some of my band mates are about to either wet or soil themselves. Well, no, not really, but their stomachs must be feeling at least a little queasy and not in a good way.

Biting my nails has always been a huge problem for me. It is the reason why I paint my nails black. Yes, I admit it! It has absolutely nothing to do with a rock fashion statement or a trend because it's just "the metal thing to do" nowadays. No, screw that, I'm not about that.

Once I meet my band mates outside this dressing room we shall do the last ritual of all. It is THE ritual if you ask me. The one that will honor the rock gods so they can give us another mighty chance to rock the world and blow people's minds.

"One minute and it's go time!" – That was our manager knocking on my dressing room's door.

What a great dude. Always taking care of us. He is not only the best, most responsible manager out there but he still knows how to party. Sometimes we even think that he might even be rowdier than us musicians. True story!

"Coming!" – I replied.

Thirty seconds to go and I'm walking around as if my body would stop responding at any second. That's enough. I have to get out of here. As I walk out my dressing room I see that the rest of the band is doing the same. The crowd starts screaming even louder as a sign that the lights have finally gone out, followed by our ear shattering intro piece. That was our cue. I wish everyone good luck on the way out after we've done our unique ritual that nobody but us –yes, not even the crew members – know about.

First goes the drummer. That dude can do horrible things to the double bass. I mean that in a good way, of course. In fact, I think I am lucky enough to have the best drummer on earth. Then, you see the bassist follow right behind him. That dude is the master of the low end hands down. He simply has no competition. Now it's my co-guitarist's turn. I don't really believe in the whole "soul-mate" thing, but if it actually exists, then you can rest assured he is my musical one.

And then it hits me. It's time to face the music. Literally! I keep walking closer to the stage, gripping my guitar so tight I thought it could actually break this time. I see the light, well, the lights.

"Ed, Ed, Ed , Ed!" – The crowd is calling my name. They cheers get way louder as I finally appear right on stage, front and center. It was about time a new lead guitarist named Ed dominated the scene. I have nothing against Van Halen, in fact, he was such a great inspiration when I was younger. All I'm saying is that it was about time I had my big break. Now that I bring him up I wonder where my abilities can take me as a guitarist.

Van Halen has contributed some kick ass, rocking tunes to the world such as "Jump" and "Panama". That got me all excited on the inside. It made me wonder about the type of memorable songs that I would leave behind for the rest of humanity to listen to once my flesh was no good and I could shred no more.

The light shines bright on my face and I can see the whole crowd as far back as possible. Wait, what's happening now? The distance keeps growing but now the audience is fading. What's happening? This is so not how I pictured my first time on a professional stage would be like.

All of those voices now turn into one familiar sound that keeps calling me louder and louder. I start shaking and moving away from the stage as if I were gliding. Where did everyone go? The voice is still not listening, instead, it keeps droning louder and louder inside my head.

"Ed, Ed, Ed, ED! Wake up!"

* * *

So, now that you've read the story please let me know what you think. I'd like to thank one friend in particular. She is the reason I decided to publish this work. Without her motivation and advice, this story wouldn't exist.

Tam, you rock! You are the best and my biggest source of inspiration for FanFiction writing. Thanks for everything!


	2. Pain

**Hello again! I know the first part did not say much because it was just a dream that kind of tells you a lot about Edward's personality. However, this is going to be a much longer chapter. A lot of important things happen during this part of the story so I really hope you enjoy it. All comments are appreciated it. Thanks for reading!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2 – Pain**

Great! What a way to start my day. I've just had the most amazing dream and my stupid ass brother had to drag me back to reality in the worst possible way. What an ass!

"Wake up already! It's 2 PM and you have to be ready for your audition in 2 hours. My friend had to pull some _major_ strings to hook you up with this and he'll be very disappointed if you don't show up on time. Well, then again it wouldn't be the first time you disappoint somebody, you know"

Ouch! This scrawny, little bastard whom happened to unfortunately be related to me by blood, was right one hundred percent and had a fair point. It's not that I'm apathetic or careless, but the thing is that I was so disappointed in life and locked inside my own little world that I had not even forced myself to snap out of it. Well, at least that was the case until that one day, when I finally decided that things were about to change.

Thanks to my brother, well, and one of his good friends with some decent connections, I had gotten an audition with my favorite local band. May I add that they are not just any no-name, small time band from the suburbs anymore.

This band, the one I was going to try out for, has a huge fan base and it's not just local. They have somehow managed to build up a loyal following across the country and if you listen to them you'll be able to tell why right away. What's their name you ask? Well, they remain nameless at the moment.

I know it doesn't make sense but even though they haven't made it big time yet, they keep having problems amongst themselves, ergo, the line up keeps changing more than a prog-rock song changes keys, tempos, and well, you get the idea. Yes, you've also guessed it. That's exactly why I thought it would be a good time for me to come into the picture.

I've decided to give these dudes the best impression of me so I could just jump in, learn the tunes, play the gigs and go with the pros in no time. Well, at least that's the way I thought it would work.

"Thanks for waking me up, dork!" – I said this as I threw a pillow, fierce as a missile, at his freaking face. Unfortunately for me, it was a near-miss.

"Anytime bro! Oh, and please, don't thank me. You know I'm doing this so my rep can be kept intact with my friends, so please don't even dare to think for just a sec that I'm actually doing this for you." - Yes, yes, just like me he can be a little arrogant too.

"And another thing dude. Please work on your aiming because you actually throw like a girl. Wait, actually, I think a girl could throw way better than you!"

My body responded with a universally famous hand gesture within a fraction of a second after making such smart ass comments. At the sight of such sign all he could do was give me a smirk and then leave the room.

"That's right you little twerp. Run to the hills before I kill you" – The door slammed once I was done saying this last sentence.

Since I still less than two hours to show up at the rehearsal space I took my sweet time to shower, get dressed, warm up a little and even did some vocal training.

As I was looking at my lovely guitar while polishing it I heard somebody coming up the stairs until my door flew open.

"Ed, stop what you are doing right now and come get some food. You can't seriously expect yourself to perform well on an empty stomach man" – My brother gave me a somewhat disturbing look. The look of what seemed to be a concerned parent. What made it even worse is the fact that Carlisle was actually younger than me. What can I say? This crazy, little nerd actually cared about me.

"I'm coming mother! Please tell my little friends I'll be ready to play downstairs in about 5 minutes" – I looked back at him and flashed my most sarcastic smile so he would get mad at me on purpose.

I hummed a very peculiar tune as I went downstairs. It was a song about really big black holes or something. It was a very catchy song that I had heard the night before and for some reason it was still stuck in my head. Yes, I'll admit something else. It's not always all about metal with me. My heart has a soft spot for other types or nicer music, as well.

I sat down at the table where I spotted a delicious plate with waffles, scrambled eggs and two slices of ham that were awaiting me. It was the most glorious thing I had seen in days. It was also a good sign that this day could only get better and better.

"Saw Kerl" – I was barely able to stop chewing my delicious food as I tried to talk. Did my brother know how to cook or what?

"I'mf sfftocked man. Aye kentt beelieff it!" – I kept on chewing as I said this. I know, I can be a bit disgusting sometimes. I swear I don't do this often.

"Here! Have some juice, swallow your food and then try to communicate with me in a language I can actually understand" – Carlisle set the full glass down by my right hand.

I took a sip of the orange juice and swallowed my food. I was finally able to breathe.

"What was that again? A language you can actually understand? Gee, I don't know bro. I mean, you not only master English already, but are also good at Hendrix knows how many other computer and/or programming languages that are out there. I can´t communicate in those"

I could already tell he was trying to ignore me.

"You know what I meant!" – Now he was getting some food for himself. This seemed to be an even more promising meal.

"Oh, that's right. You are also taking French, Spanish, and even that one thing that nobody speaks.. um…what do you call it..um.. is it…Finnish, I think?" – I was so good at giving him a hard time for anything.

"Why yes, I'm actually learning all of those, and FYI, more people that you'd think, if you can manage to do so at all, DO speak Finnish!" – Oh my, please don't bring out the official statistics.

"Well, whatever Carl. I'm just glad at least you are learning something real. If you ever decide to pick up Klingon, I'll make sure you get disown by the family." – There we go. I got a chuckle out of that. Now it was the time to make him feel bad.

"After all, you are already way too geeky and embarrassing as it is, so please don't go all nerdy on me, oh, and by the way, please get a girlfriend too!" – There. Some tough, brotherly love would help for character building, right?

"Well, look who's talking. First of all, you don't have to be embarrassed by me because I swear I'll never hang out with those primates you have for friends. Second, you want to talk girls all of a sudden? Pfft! As if! When was the last time you brought one home _big bro? _Yeah, that's right, I've said it. Nobody even talks to you because you are such a delusional loser!" - Touché!

If this conversation would've been a fencing competition, he'd totally kick my ass. I'm ok with that. This little ritual happened every day. You win some, you lose some. The important part of this all was that at least I had this little rascal around to make life more interesting as we were living by ourselves away from home.

"That was some good food bro, you sure are the man Carl."

"So I see, I'm not so geeky all of a sudden, huh?"

"You are on crack. You _are_ still a geek. Maybe that's the reason why you are such a good cook."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Stop kissing my ass before your lips stick to it, ok. Go get ready and grab your gear because we are leaving in five." – He was putting the dry dishes away now.

"Aye, aye, captain of the USS Enterprise" – I did the proper salute signal, Marine style, of course, and then I turned around and ran upstairs.

I loved every inch of my room from the posters to the electronics. Every single corner was decorated with the best of music memorabilia. I had a lovely collection of musical history that I had spent so much time and money on throughout the years. Everything was a part of me. Everything had a huge amount of value, both monetary and sentimental. Yes, everything. Even every single record I owned.

This was my haven, or as I liked to call it, my heavy metal heaven. Everything in this room inspired me and every time I played in there, I had this feeling that sooner or later a masterpiece would come out of this place. I would write an entire chapter about it on my autobiography after retiring. I would explain with very fine details how every single Grammy-award winning single was inspired by the muses that dwelled in this place.

After changing clothes, I sat down on the bed and finally saw her. Yes, HER! Sitting there, always faithful, waiting for my hands to make such sweet, musical love to her. My guitar. My black beauty as I called her. She didn't have an official name yet, however, I figured she wouldn't need one after all. What mattered was the special relationship we had with each other. Our musical relationship.

I grabbed my jacket, put the guitar back in its case, took my wallet, kept it in my pocket and then headed back downstairs.

Carlisle had already loaded up the rest of my stuff in the car. All the stuff I need to play was already in the back seat. The extremely loud, tube amp. The effects work station that enhanced my tone. The cables that transmitted the magic that came to life once my fingers touched the strings. Everything I need to rock was there!

Carl and I finally got on the car and pulled out of the drive way so I could meet my destiny.

"So tell me Ed. How did they kick their last guitarist out again?"

"Ah, well, I don't remember telling you the story to begin with."

"I know genius. I'm still interested though because I can't believe how a local band as good as this one gets to go through such constant line-up changes and still rock hard and remain strong at the end of the day."

"I know, right? Man, I'm surprised even you know their music. But anyways, let's see. I don't honestly know what the real version is, but rumor has it that the lead singer felt threatened by some "power play", soloing showdown that ensued during the other guy's last rehearsal." – I don't know why I still had my fingers in the 'quotation marks' position even though I was done with that phrase.

"Apparently, they decided to add a part on the show in which all of the band members would get to solo for a little bit before the encore. The last part of this little jamming, soloing section had to be executed by the guitarists and as soon as they gave it a try the first time, the other guy started wailing real hard, and some even saying that he kicked major ass. But anyways, so, Jake tried to show off but pretty much couldn't keep with the other dude and that really pissed him off real badly."

"Let me guess. They stopped the piece right there; Jake snapped and then kicked the guy out."

"Correct. However, you forgot to mention the fight that took place before the guy left. What's that dude's face? Oh yeah, I think his name's Eleazar or something like that. Long story short, the fight was a draw at the end, but some say that Eleazar totally could've knocked the crap out of Jake right on the spot." – My right fist was pressed against my left palm but I couldn't explain why. I guess I do get carried away with certain conversations sometimes.

"Damn. That Jacob Black sure is something. He's a great front man, but boy does he lack people skills!"

"Hear, hear, Carl sir."

"Do you think you can handle it, though?"

"Handle what? The audition? The pressure? What, just say it!"

"Well, not exactly. I meant, his temper. Do you think you can handle dealing with Jacob Black for a long time?"

Carl had a worrisome look on his face at this point. It seemed that for some reason he was taking his question more seriously that I did.

"Come on brother, it's me, Ed! You know I can do anything I can put my mind into, besides, just because I'll be joining his band doesn't mean I'll let him push me around."

"I see. So, you are also assuming you'll be getting the gig as well, huh?"

"Of course! Why WOULDN'T I get it?" – Maybe my tone was more exaggerated this time, but I just couldn't stand the fact that he actually doubted me at this point.

"Yeah, you are right. Sorry Ed. Stupid question, stupid answer. We all have our moments."

"Well, jest lake mah momma zed. Stoopid iz as stooped doz!" – Ok. Maybe that was a lame excuse, for a Southern impression of Tom Hanks, but at least I gave it a shot.

"You are not Forrest Gump!" – Carl could barely say this with a straight face. Something was also telling me that he was about to laugh his ass off. – "Besides, your mom is my mom too, dumbass!"

"Just shut up and drive, sonny!" – We kept cracking up for another minute or two and then he turned the radio on as we were reaching the town limits.

We pulled up at Jacob's house after what seemed between twenty to thirty minutes later. I reckon his neighborhood was very nice indeed. The place made you feel as if you could do anything. I was kind of trying to breathe in that sense of power that the rich and powerful must have, after all, I had to get used to it. Once I joined Jake's band, I would finally jump into the major leagues of rock. Or at least that's how this place and its wonderful aura made me feel.

"Carl, don't get to close to the door. Wait until the butler welcomes us in."

Carl ignored my comment, yet, he ended up moving nevertheless, for the garage door had just opened giving us a great view of the killer rides the Black family owned. Right next to the cars was a smaller gate that led us to the garden and then all the way through one of the side's of the house.

"Master Jake, you've got visitors. I think it's the guy that has come here to audition."

There was nothing but silence after this. Was this guy always this rude? I mean, yes, I know he's rich and all, but why must he be such a pompous ass? I was starting to ponder where his 'mightier-than-thou' and 'I can do anything' type of attitude could possibly come from; then again, I couldn't really concentrate because I could hear that him and the rest of his band were coming down the stairs. Now my stomach started to shake.

"Aww shoot! Will you look at that!" –A very tall guy with long dark hair said this as he scanned me from head to toe with the most disapproving look. I believe his name was Embry.

"Oh hell no, man! Please tell me this freaking guy isn't for real. Hey, hey Jake! Come down here real quick man. You are not going to believe this bad joke. This sure is rich!"

Great! Now my reputation was being questioned by some guy that had never seen me before. Just like Embry he had dark skin, long black hair, and even seemed to be wearing similar clothes. This band better not have some type of dress code because uniforms are not metal. I don't even know why this guy keeps making fun of me. This clown was Quil.

"What's all the fuss about you idiots? I'm here now, what the hell do you….oh son of a bitch! – Jake finally looked at me and the look he gave was filled with more of a combination of hatred and pity which was way worse than what I got from his punk ass band mates.

"Well I'll be damned!" – Jake was now mad-dogging me and I didn't like where this was going.

"Out of all people I could possibly think of, look who actually dares to stand here at my doorstep and tries to audition for _my _band. Hah! Pathetic little scum bag!"

"What did you call me?" – I wasn't going to let any rich, momma's boy treat me like this, especially not during our very first encounter ever.

"You heard Jake already, you moron!" – Embry was only making things worse.

"I was talking to you fuck face. I think this bastard is old enough to answer directly to me, or what, you are going to tell me you wipe his ass, too? Shit!"

"Listen, um…Ed. It's Ed, right?" – I can't believe he actually knew my name. I hated the fact that I felt good for at least being acknowledged while under attack. – "Nobody talks to my band like that, well, except me, of course." – Jake definitely wasn't one for choosing his words wisely.

"I also get to decide who's in and who's out. I strongly believe that YOU are not what we are looking for. Now now, don't take this the wrong way man, I'm not saying you are not – he put his hands in front of him for this – "guitarist material" – his hands were at his side again – but unfortunately for you, you don't have the standards or type of caliber this band is looking for."

Being dozed from above with a bucket of icy water would have been way better than this.

"Ex..excuse me!" – I tried to change my horror-struck face but I couldn't move at all.

"Oh no, I didn't say anything else Ed. I've already spoken!" – The nerve! Had this guy no shame?

"How….how…how can you let me go like this when you haven't even seen me play yet?" – There's no way he could have a good answer for that one.

"It's pretty simple Ed. I just don't wait for noobs like you to show up here now and then. I like to do some talent searching myself. I've seen you play before and to be honest with you, I think you've got no tone. You suck!" – No tone? Was he deaf? – "I mean think about it. If you were a better player you wouldn't even be here begging me for a change to see you play _rock star_ like a child." – No tone he said?

"Or am I wrong?" – Oh that did it.

"Fuck you, you rich piece of shit!"

Apparently my words were the catalyst that made Quil and Embry throw themselves at me. Carl joined me on my right side, standing his ground firmly. I can't believe my brother, the little nerd, was willing to fight with me over this.

"Stop!" – Jake seemed to remain calm for some strange reason.

"Come on you guys. We have class and should know better than that. I've already said what I had to say and I'm sure Ed here will be mature about it and that's the reason why he'll on his way out. Isn't that right Ed?" – Whoa! So now the savage has become the missionary? I must be either having a nightmare, or maybe I'm on drugs, or maybe I'm having a nightmare because I just did some drugs.

"Come on man. You took less crap from Eleazar. If you beat that guy up then this mofo should be dead by now. Don't hold us back!" – Embry was craving for some ass whooping.

"That was completely different. This time isn't personal. Ed here has done nothing to me yet. Besides, I've already got some bad street cred because of that fight and I refuse to ruin my reputation now." – So Jake actually thought he had a good reputation? Unbelievable!

"Jake please, nobody has to know. There's other ways we can keep in the down low. This is so not you. Since do you care about all that crap anyways?" – I wanted to know exactly that. Jake needed a good answer for Quil.

"Enough! If he refuses to go then we can always rely on my security team to show him the way out" – Everyone was laughing at me now. I couldn't take it anymore. This douche bag needed to get more than a knuckle sandwich from me.

"Don't you ever get tired of treating people like crap Jake?" – A sweet, angelic voice rang from not too far a distance. The voice sounded as if it was about to cry.

"What the hell are you still doing in my house? I'm through with you too. As a matter of fact, I thought I kicked you out first."

"Yes, yes, I heard you clearly. You know what? I swear this is the last time I'm doing this. There's no going back Jake. You've crossed the Rubicon with me. I'm warning you!"

A beautiful young, girl maybe a year or two younger that me stopped right in front of his face and pointed at him with what I thought she wished would turn into a deadly index finger all of a sudden.

"This is good-bye Jake. You can be a jerk to everyone if you wish, but not me, not anymore!" She turned around, and kept walking towards the big gate.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Keep yapping about it. If I only had a dollar for every time I've heard a girl say that. Oh wait, I don't need another dollar. I have way more than that." – I thought I was being humiliated earlier, but what he said right there simply had no name.

"It's ok, don't come back. I've been cheating on you anyway Bella!"

The girl started to run now. I could hear her crying and for some reason my stupid audition didn't matter. I didn't matter anymore. I could her heart was breaking, but her reaction was doing just exactly the same to mine.

"The game's almost on you guys, let's go back in. Who wants to order pizza? It's on the house, of course!" –Jake and his stupid pack of indecent cronies went back in and left me and Carl just standing there, unattended.

"Hey, wait a minute!" – For some strange reason my body felt compelled to dash all the way to the garage. – "What just happened in there?"

No one responded. Once I realized Carl didn't know what was going on either, I had no other choice but to run after her. I was hoping the girl would turn around, but instead she just started her truck and then took off.

"Ed, what are you doing? Are you going to take those idiots talk to you like that? Ed. ED!"

The truck was completely gone. Invisible just as everything that is hidden beyond the horizon.

"Who was that?" – I was surprised at how fast that question came out of my mouth.

"Never mind that. You can't take crap from Jake man. Have a little dignity please!"

"Screw him. I don't need his band. Don't avoid my question Carl. Who was that girl?"

That sad, beautiful, broken-hearted, brown eyed girl was all I was solely interested in. How unusual, that was so not me.

"Please Ed, be smart for once in your life. Snap out of it. You DO NOT want to get involved with Bella Swan. Trust me!"

* * *

You've made it this far. Thanks for your time. So tell me, what do you think about the end of the chapter? Got any predictions of what will happen next? Let me know what you think. I'd like to thank my friend Tammy once more for helping me edit this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! It's me again. I know it took MONTHS before I could update this story but I promise I won't take that long to come up with the next chapter. I received some feedback about the last chapter and I'm to understand that some people of you didn't like some of the language in it, therefore, I decided to keep this one cleaner.**

**Thanks for reading again! I hope you like this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Remember that all reviews and any type of feedback are much appreciated. By the way, I hope you like some of the new characters. There are still more to come. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**I Wanna Rock!**

I was standing there surrounded by complete darkness. The venue was now empty.

I was the only person still onstage. It was empty all around. That sense of emptiness came not only from the lack of people in the area, but also from within. I have never felt so empty; so fragile. I was so lonely and vulnerable I hated myself for admitting it.

I was about to curse at the darkness out of sheer fury when suddenly, a very bright light went on. The spotlight was fixed on the bar by the general standing area. When I looked up and I tried of make out what was out there, I could only see a face. It took a while for my vision to properly adjust and realize it was _HER_ I was looking at.

Could it be? Was that really her, the only person looking back at me? Where was the rest of the crowd? Was she here to see me or was Jake's band playing too?

There wasn't anyone around to give me some answers, which meant I had to get them myself.

I jumped off the stage and into the floor, watching my every step as I got closer and closer to the bar. I felt as if I were gliding since that magnetic aura drew me closer to her lovely, beautiful self.

"Hey Bella! What are you doing here?" – I put a hand up and the air and waved at her.

"Bella?" – She did not reply.

I was a feet away from her. I tried to reach and grab her hand but she was gone. The rest of the place vanished after her. That's when reality struck once again.

It was 8 am now and I did not have the strength to get up and face the world. I was still bummed out about all the things that went wrong the day before. What bothered me the most was not the fact that I didn't get to audition for Jake's band. Instead, I was more concerned with a pretty face that filled with anguish on her way out of the place where the monster that made her cried dwelled. That filthy dog!

I was never told not to get close to anybody. Why would Carl tell me to stay away from Bella Swan? This all seemed to be a little suspicious and I had to know what was really going on there.

Carl was already having breakfast, which meant this was my best moment to get what I wanted.

"Hey Ed!" – I always hated how alive he looked in the morning.

"Meh!" – That was the best, most honest reply I could come up with.

"Alright. Good morning to you, too!" – Apparently, he wanted to get me started.

"Carl, please don't beat around the bush. What's wrong with the girl?" – I wished his cereal would taste as bitter as me after saying that.

Carlisle kept chewing as he gave me one of the most confusing looks I had ever seen.

"Well. So?"

Carlisle put his spoon down and sighed.

"Look! I really don't know how to explain it. All I know is that Jacob is very possessive and not only when it comes to things though. For some reason, he strongly believes the same applies to people."

This was still not making any sense to me.

"Jacob thinks Bella is his. If you try to get in the way, he'll find a way to bring you down. Didn't you have enough of his volatile temper yesterday, Ed?"

Temper, schtemper. I could tell by the look in her eyes that, as broken-hearted as she was, she no longer wanted anything to do with Jacob.

"Edward. There are so many other fine looking women out there. Why must you always go after the ones you can't have?" – Why was he always right? I was fighting a very strong urge to punch him in the face.

"I like challenges."

"Bella is not a trophy. Apparently Jacob is not the only who doesn't get it."

"You can't retrieve what was never yours."

"And that doesn't apply to you why?"

"Well. I haven't even met her for starters. Second, I think I could make a better suitor for her."

"Yeah right! You keep lying to yourself Edward. I'm telling you. You'd be better off if you just drop it. Let it go. Forget about it and focus on the music now. Have you forgotten you STILL don't have a band?" – BAM! An uppercut to the jaw is all it took. I got figuratively knocked down and brought back down to reality. Being schooled by my brother was always hard to swallow, but at least he knew better.

"Edward? Do you remember that one little thing that's called the music? Isn't that the reason why you are still alive and what not?" – Again with the attitude.

"Don't push it Carl. It's too early for you to be mocking me bro!"

"Come on. Once you make it big time you'll be able to take as many groupies backstage as possible."

He must have been really worried about me. Carlisle would have never brought that subject up since he was opposed to the idea of having women chase mere mortal males around as if they were gods, knowing that most of the times they would only be used in return.

"That's not what it's about with her, Carl."

"I don't get what's your deal with women. You should go out and look elsewhere. Anyways, I still strongly suggest for you to first get a band and then a girlfriend."

That was the moment when it hit me. I knew what I needed and what I had to do in order to get it. I wanted it all and I wanted it immediately. I would get the girl, but before that I would go for the fame, a name and a status upgrade. I had it all figured out and I was looking at the right person to help me achieve it.

"Ok Carl. Fine! I've had enough of this conversation. I need a new band, I get it. I've been giving it a lot of thought and I realized that I might be going about the wrong way. Maybe I don't need to get help from local, experienced musicians. Maybe I need to start anew with "fresh" musicians, if you know what I mean?"

I could tell he knew where I was going with my argument for the face he made gave him away.

"Where are you going to get those musicians from, then?" – His quizzical look was priceless. It was only fair that I dropped the bomb on him.

"I'm looking at one right now, brother!" – Target locked. First hit: Successful.

"You'd better be talking about somebody else in this room Edward, I'm not joking."

"I'm not Carlisle. I figured you could just pick up an instrument and join me on my quest to stardom." – He did not like the idea one bit.

"Think about it. You are very smart. You already know a thing or two about music. I can rely on you since we live together and there's no way you can back stab me without getting your ass kicked. Did I mention that even though I hate to admit it, girls think that your looks are almost as good as mine?"

"Really?"- My bate brings all the fish to the boat. All I had to do is reel him in.

"Well, yeah. After all we share similar genes. It would help if you were to lose the dorky clothes man. Try to get a makeover and the ladies will be dying for you to call them in no time!"

That was actually half true. A limited amount of my local fans did find my brother somewhat cute. Unfortunately for him, they would never go after him because he was too shy and introverted.

"Hmm. Interesting. Assuming I accept your offer, I still don't know where you are going to get more people from. Will you recruit more geeks from different chess clubs or are you planning to just round them up at anime conventions?" – Although Carlisle was never good with sarcasm, this comment in particular got to me.

"No, not really. Now, watch that smart mouth of yours and listen. Although I might not be entirely willing to work with more people like you, I'm still going to have an open audition for anyone who's willing to give it a shot." – I actually meant it.

"There has to be more talented people around town and we need to exploit that. All we need is a face with the skills and we'll help them make a name for themselves. Wait a few months and there you have it. Jake's band will be nothing compared to us. How do you like them apples?"

"Sounds good. However, I don't think you'll let me play clarinet or trombone, right?" – For some reason I wasn't bothered with his attitude. Something told he was on my side now.

"Funny! Pick up the bass or something. Hell, you can even make some back beats or samples on the computer. We can use them for writing on top of them. It might actually help all the people who audition improvise over them, too!"

"I'm on it. Write down all the info so I can start making some flyers now. How about we start auditions tomorrow?" – I knew it. The maniac was in. This was the moment I knew we were about to start something great.

"Perfect! Take your geeky tools and fire away brother. Fire away!"

Another night, another weird dream, but still the same girl in it. Bella Swan was never going to leave my mind. She had to be mine. I was now more determined than ever to have her be the girl standing in the crowd calling my name. She had to like me and only me. The first part of my plan to get her was under way.

"Carl, got everything set up?" – Our garage wasn't the best in the whole neighborhood, but it was big enough for us to try and rock.

"Yup! You'd better come in here now. We have about 10 people waiting." – Ten people. Cool.

So there we were, watching everybody do their best so they could make the band.

The first guy who walked was a drummer by the name of Emmett. He came in all dressed in black, a beanie bearing his favorite band's logo on his head and some chains attached to his pants completed the rocking outfit perfectly. He even had his own pair of drumsticks signed by some really famous European drummer.

Emmett had the perfect timing and technique that I was looking for. He didn't really show off, instead focused on nailing every part of some songs I requested. The cherry on top was the amazing drum solo he played off the cuff. I didn't ask for him to do it but he still played it anyway.

Let me assure you that during Emmett's audition, Carl and I were blown away. We gave each other that "He's in" look after he hit the ride cymbal, bass and snare in unison as his last notes.

The people that followed did a pretty decent job; however, they were not so much the kind of material we were looking for. That was the case until one guy named Jasper started playing.

Jasper was a tall, blonde, thin guy who seemed to keep things pretty much to himself most of the time. That was our first impression until he plugged in his guitar and started wailing.

Jasper impressed Carlisle and I during the first minute of his audition. I stopped him in a middle of something he was improvising and asked him to start over, except this time, we had to play together. Our guitar parts clicked right away and that became the instant I knew I had found a new guitarist.

Last but not least we found hidden gem. Well, she was not so hidden after all, since apparently she didn't live under a rock and was bold enough and to come out and audition.

"Carl, could you please let the last person in?"

"She's on her way. Be nice Ed. Please find a will not to hit on her and scare her away." – The girl giggled at the silly comment.

Our last potential band mate was a lovely, short, brunette who seemed to be the life of the party no matter where she went. She had a bit of a band geek look; however, I could read in her face that she had a burning desire to go out into the wild and party like a rock star.

"Please, don't mind my brother. He's just jealous because he never gets any attention from the ladies." – The girl blew him a kiss and giggled once more.

"Make yourself at home, uh, what's your name again?" – Carlisle sat next to me and paid attention to the newcomer. He seemed to be more thrilled to have her audition than me.

"My name is Alice and I'm here to nail this gig." – She threw the horns at me. No other woman her size could be any cuter and more metal that that. Her confidence and attitude made me feel a little funny, but in a good way.

"Right. Uh, well, welcome Alice. So, please tell us, what do you play?"

"What do I play? What don't _I _play? My parents have always made sure I took music lessons whenever possible. I can play just about anything. I'm here for the guitarist position, though." – Unbelievable. She exuded nothing but confidence and she wasn't cocky either which was a plus.

"Sorry Alice. That part's been already taken." – It really broke my heart to burst her bubble.

"Bassist, then?"

"Sorry. Our newest bassist is sitting right next to me. He got it fair and square, I swear." – She didn't have to know the truth, yet, for some reason I felt like being extra nice to her.

"I see. Hmm. Well, out of all the other instruments I can play I think Cello, keyboards violin and even some computer generated tracks could fit best in this genre." – The girl had done her homework. Perseverance was all it took.

"Alright. Well, we don't have any of those here, but we are willing to listen to you as long as you promise to bring them over and show off a little." – We were in for a treat. I knew she had the talent but I still wanted her to show me how it was really done.

"Sounds good. Give me a few minutes. I'll have my friend give me a hand getting my gear out of the van." – Alice smiled and ran out to the van as fast as she could.

"Carl, where did you say you were when you went out to hand out the flyers?" – Even if the answer was something geeky, I wasn't going to get mad at him.

"Edward, you don't need to know. The thing is that we are finally getting the homegrown talent that you've asked for, right?" – I had not seen my brother that proud in a long time.

"Well, I have to give credit where credit is due. We sure hit the jackpot with the two guys we just got on board. Alice is sure to be solid gold. Something tells me we have to keep her" – Carlisle chuckled with a grin and turned around when he heard footsteps approaching the garage.

"They must be bringing a lot of heavy stuff in Edward. I'm going to go help out"

"You liar, you are only trying to look good to impress Alice. No wonder you don't want me to hit on her."

Carlisle was two feet away from the door when all of a sudden a girl came in carrying a synth stand, a pedal and some cables. I will never forget the looked he gave me right after he saw her. Alice had not only brought her talent, but she also brought her.

"Bella?"

* * *

So, how did you like it? I hope I get some comments on it before I upload the next chapter. I promise there will be more Edward and Bella interaction coming up, but anyways, the more I hear from you, the sooner you might get to read some of the romantic events between these two characters.

Thanks for reading and come back soon for more. Love and rock hard!


End file.
